A Fantasy for two
by Slasherwriter
Summary: Jamie has a fantasy of fucking Jack, Jack has a fantasy of feet. So Jamie comes up with a plan for both to work out... BenneFrost Yaoi Lemons


**Frosty couldnt keep me out forever! So here i am with my own BenneFrost story, or should that be lemon? anyway this is set around 5 years after the film, **

**I Don't Own Rise of The Guardian's.**

* * *

Jamie had always wanted Jack to be close to him, to love him. But Jack would always avoid the subject of love, Jamie guessed something in his past made him avoid it so. But without Jack telling him what it was, Jamie avoided it to.

Often he had found himself playing to fantasies of Jack being beneath him, moaning Jamie's name calling for him to thrush harder, faster, but it had not happened, Jack would fly out of the window before he could make a move. Jamie played out the scene in his head so many times, how he would do it, where he would do it, where he would cum. Everytime it came to that, he smiled, imagening the thick white goo all over Jack's face.

Tonight, Jamie decided that he would finally put his fantases into reality. He had everything ready, the bed was clear! The condoms and lube tucked in a draw, ready for if he decided to use them, he smirked as he imagened Jack begging him to fuck him raw. He sat on his bed, crossing his legs to hide his erection, he knew Jack would be there soon, he smiled, Jack would arrive, Jamie would attempt to get him to lay on the bed, then pin him down, leaving a trail of kiss' over the spirits body, before working on those parts he so longed to see.

Jamie pondered a moment while thinking of what might turn Jack on, make him want Jamie more... he began to think of what he knew about Jack, he was fun to be around, well all Jamie would need to do would be to show Jack a good time, Jamie was hopeful he could. He was Winter's Spirit, well he liked the cold, Maybe Jamie could heat up the room, get Jack all hot and sweaty. Jamie smiled as he imagined Jack becoming hot and sweaty, peeling off his clothes to try and cool down, Jamie decided to add that to the list of maybe's, then he got it, Jack ran around barefoot, maybe Jack liked feet?

Jamie thought to every time he'd been barefoot around Jack, he couldn't take his eyes off of them, Jamie smirked, knowning at last Jack's weakness, he swiftly pulled off his socks and threw them away, stretching his toes out and picking up a book hidden within a comic, he looked at all the complex drawings of two males having sex. Jamie flicked through the pages happily, enjoying imagining him and Jack as the two people, he tilted his head, every time they did have sex, he would chose a new position, then mark it with a tick.

Just as this new idea came to him, he felt it, a gust of wind as his window blew open, signalling the arrival of Jack Frost. He looked much as he always did, blue hoody, tight brown trousers, and barefoot. Jamie smiled and closed the comic, looking over at Jack,

"Hey Jamie!" Jack smiled,

"Hi Jack!" Jamie smiled back sitting up, waiting for the spirit, who sat down near to Jamie, Examining him from head to toe, as Jamie noticed this, he wiggled his toes, Jack looked away almost blushing, Jamie smiled,

"Jack, whats up?" Jamie asked innocently, smirking to Jack.

"I... err... nothing" Jack replied, still blushing slightly.

Jamie realises this is the setting of the trap, Jamie knew the bait had to be him,

"So Jack... why do you run around barefoot?" Jamie asked innocently,

"Hmm?" Jack replied, "I guess its just easier for my work"

"Do you like feet?" Jamie asked,

"There Ok I guess" Jack shrugged

"Do you like MY feet?" Jamie asked, hinting at it,

"Um... I guess" Jack replied, blushing furiously

"Do you love my feet, do you love me?" Jamie asked forcefully, leaning over to look at Jack,

"J-Jamie, your too young..." Jack began

"That's crap!" Jamie protested, "Jack, I love you, I want you, and I know you want me!"

"I... I can't" Jack protested again,

"Why not, don't you want me?" Jamie teased, "to have my big cock rammed inside you, to have my lips around your cock?"

Jack was clearly fighting the lust within him, Jamie frowned, then smiled, lifting his legs up he placed his feet into Jack's lap his big toe touching Jack's crotch.

"There yours to do what you want with Jack, then I get to do the same to you" Jamie smirked, placing his head on his pillow and waiting, then he felt it, a pair of cold hands stroking his sole's, it didn't tickle, but did feel unusual, then they began to massage his feet, Jamie moaned slightly, feeling his cock become hard again, Jamie smiled, his fantasy's would soon be true.

Jack leaned over and placed a small kiss on Jamie's lips before returning his attention to Jamie's toes, stroking and massaging each of them, "Their so beautiful, your beautiful"

Jamie smiled, and watched as it was clear how much Jack was enjoying himself, giving it a minute Jamie moved his legs moving to sit next to him,

"Now we come to the fun part" Jamie smiled, leaning over and Kissing Jack, taking control, making Jack submit to him, Jack seemed to accept this role, Jamie forced Jack onto his back, climbing atop the spirit, kissing him again before pulling off Jack's hoody, throwing it away, not caring where it landed, all that mattered was the spirit beneath him, submitting to him.

Jamie knew in an instant what he was going to do next, he returned to kissing Jack, his hands roving wherever they chose to, they started to play with Jack's nipples, tweaking them, twisting, making Jack moan in the pleasure of Jamie touching him like this, Jamie's hands stopped their playing and moved lower, finding the top of Jack's tight brown trousers, Jamie pulled them off, leaving Jack completely naked before Jamie, who looked the spirit up and down, trying to soak in all the features, every line, every detail, right from the pointed toes, the seven inch cock, right up to the blush on Jack's face,

"Your so hot" Jamie smiled, "And your all mine"

Jack nodded, "I'm yours Jamie, do whatever you want to me"

"Oh I will" Jamie nodded, removing his own T-shirt, "But first I think my cock needs some attention from you Jack"

Jack nodded and pulled off Jamie's trousers and Pants, throwing them away, leaving Jamie's Eight inch cock hanging out, "Like it? cos soon its going to be inside you Jack, making you mine for the rest of time!"

Jack nodded and placed a hand on Jamie's cock, beginning to jack him off, Jamie moaned, but then stopped,

"Suck it, use your tongue" Jamie ordered, Jack smirked and began to blow Jamie, his head bobbing up and down, making Jamie moan with lust, watching the spirit suck him off, Jamie grabbed a hold of Jack's smaller cock and began rubbing it, making Jack hum around his own, after a minute, Jamie pulled his member away, Jack sighed slightly,

"Jamie... I want you... to... to" Jack began

"To what Jack, what do you want me to do?" Jamie asked, stroking Jack's leg's,

"To... to fuck me..." Jack told him, "Hard"

Jamie smiled at this, this was what he was waiting for, he moved Jack's legs apart, finding the little pucker he placed his hand on it, like the rest of Jack, it was cold, but Jamie smiled, moving himself around, he linned his wet cock up with Jack's hole and plunged in, slamming it in fully in one movement, Jack reared off the bed, clearly in pain,

"Shh... my Winter Prince, soon all the pain will be gone and you will feel pleasure" Jamie smiled, pulling out slightly, before ramming back inside, Jack moaned again, this time, it seemed to be out of pleasure, not pain.

Jamie continued his slow fucking of the Winter spirit for five minutes before picking up speed and strength, now he was slamming his cock inside the spirit, who couldn't seem to control themselves, his cum kept coming out all over the two lovers,

"Enjoying me within you Jack, like being my bitch?" Jamie asked, "Like the idea of me owning your arse and your cock and your body forever?2

"YES!" Jack moaned, his pleasure clearly etched on his face,

Jamie smiled feeling how close he was getting, "I'm close Jack"

"Jamie... inside me... make me feel it" Jack told him

"Oh you'll get it inside Jack and on your face, your feet, chest and hands, any other place we can think of, because from now on, I will spend everyday, Fucking you senseless and your going to love it!" Jamie told him and Jack nodded, Jamie smirked, thrusting in one last time he came, his goo bursting within the Winter spirit, who bucked again, a moan on his lips, Jamie collapsed onto Jack's chest, leaving himself within the Winter spirit, as the two fell asleep, both dreaming of more sex to come... and more places for Jamie to fuck Jack...

After a couple of hours, Jamie awoke to find Jack's hands tracing loops over Jamie's toes again,

"Want to go again?" Jamie asked,

Jack shock his head, "No, just admiring your perfect toes"

"Suck them" Jamie commanded, "Like you did my cock"

Jack blushed and moved down to them placing a toe in his mouth his tongue began to flick around it, making sure to cover every inch,

At the site of this, Jamie became hard again, deciding to work on it himself, he began to jerk off, looking down at the spirit, who clearly was enjoying this, as the minutes went on Jamie became closer and closer to realising again, "Jack, I want you to have your prize, suck my cock"

Jack nodded and began to bob his head again, looking up at Jamie who was now moaning, his feet finding Jack's erect cock and began to jerk him off, Jack moaned and Jamie felt himself ready to blow, he pulled Jack's mouth off of his cock just as the cum blasted out, firing all over the spirits face, Jamie smiled as he saw the sight, Jack, covered in cum, his cock erect, his little pucker still leaking.

"I think that's enough for today, maybe we should take a shower?" Jamie smiled,

"Nah, i'll go bath in the lake, much cooler, and it'll give my ass a chance to recover from your pounding" Jack smiled,

"I'll see you tomorrow, we can do this all again" Jamie smirked, as Jack flew off, leaving Jamie along, heading for the shower... not thinking of the cum shower he gave Jack a while back...

* * *

**Done!**


End file.
